The Killer
by HisagixKira
Summary: The Killer' was the hottest night club in Tokyo, known for it's loud music, bright lights, great drinks, and beautiful guests. To get in, you had to be perfect, a great actor, or both. Right then however, Kira was seriously regretting he had gone at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

The Killer

Chapter one

Smoke made the air hazy, causing the cramped club feel even more suffocating than it already was. 'The Killer' was the hottest night club in Tokyo, known for it's loud music, bright lights, great drinks, and beautiful guests. If you didn't dress right, you wouldn't get in, if you didn't act right, you didn't get in. All in all, you had to be perfect, a great actor, or both. Kira just happened to be good at fooling people. He wouldn't say it was 'acting', more like 'persuasion'. But then again, what was the difference?

"Oh, don't make that face, Kira! We'll get kicked out!" Kira looked down at the bouncy girl next to him. Hinamori Momo had been his best friend since first grade, and their friendship hadn't diminished yet. "You look like you're about to hurl, Kira! Snap out of it!" Her brown eyes shone, making her look much older than seventeen years old.

"Hinamori, I hate to point it out, but if anyone realizes those IDs you had made for us are fake we'll be kicked out AND thrown in a detention center. Maybe we should go ahead and leave..." Hinamori puffed out her cheeks and stepped in front of Kira, making him either stop or knock her over. He stopped.

"I am not, I repeat, NOT leaving until I see Shirou! You can leave if you want Kira, but I'M staying." With that said, she stomped off into the crowd, and Kira didn't try to follow her. She was so stubborn, she wouldn't leave until her job was finished. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't leave her all alone in a club, filled with goodness only knew how many perverts and probably just as many psychos. But what was he supposed to do? He had come only to help her out, but now she was nowhere to be seen, and Kira wasn't very interested in dancing or drinking to pass the time. He was interested in leaving.

Again, he sighed and plopped down in a chair where he could watch the exits. Just in case. He watched as bodies flung around rapidly on the dance floor, not only looking painful but just plain stupid. What did people like about looking like idiots, getting smashed, and inhaling enough second hand smoke to give someone lung cancer? It just didn't seem logical. He watched as a girl about as tall as Hinamori, dressed in a maroon dress walked inside from...the fire exit? Well, that was suspicious. She tossed her black hair behind her and spoke quietly into what looked like a bottle of beer. That was even more supicious. She turned her head and looked straight at Kira, almost as if she had heard his thoughts. He quickly looked away and acted like he was talking to somebody.

He waited a few seconds then looked back only to find that she had disappeared. He knew it really wasn't any of his business and that he should just leave it alone but...He stood and hurried to where he had seen her. He looked around but saw no sign of her. But where had she gone? Into the crowd? If so he would never find her, but she also could have slipped out of the fire exit, and if she had he could still catch up to her. He looked around once more, but still not seeing her, he slipped out the fire exit and into the humid night air.

----------

Rukia sighed and leaned against the cool green marble sink in the ladies bathroom, relief washing over her. Her cover had almost been blown, or was it already blown? She hoped not, but the guy with blonde hair had been giving her a rather odd look.

Was he one of them? She had never read a file on him, but maybe he was new? Somehow, he didn't seem the type.

Well, she wouldn't take any chances. If she saw him again she would simply...dispose of him. Right then though...she had more important matters to deal with. After quickly checking her makeup and touching up her powder, Rukia exited the bathroom.

She scanned the area thoroughly, but didn't see the blonde anywhere. Good, she didn't want any unneccesary bloodshed.

After ordering a fuzzy navel, she perched herself on a barstool and waited. She checked her watch and it said 12:49. Good.

The target would be here any second. Masculine laughter boomed behind her and she knew they had just walked up, but she didn't turn. Instead she calmly sipped her drink and ignored it until she felt a big hand rest on her shoulder. Bingo.

She turned around and looked up into the face of the tall man standing right in front of her, hoping her face didn't reveal anything was off.

She asked, "Yes?" and calmly took another sip of her drink, trying to look innocent. The man looked slightly imposing, a good foot and a half taller than her, with red hair and oddly tattooed eyebrows. She would have found them disturbing if she hadn't already seen them plenty of times before. "Hey babe," The man said, grinning wolfishly. "I hate to make you move," She seriously doubted that. "-but, you're in my seat." Rukia blinked. Once, twice, exactly as planned. "I'm sorry but, this is **my** seat." She said, then promptly turned towards the bartender again. His friend laughed. "Renji, sounds like she's not gonna move."

He growled. "Shut up, Ichigo. Hey you," He spun Rukia around. "Didn't you hear me? I said, **move**."

The guy with the orange spikey hair glared sourly, he obviously didn't like being told to shut up. Again, Rukia looked at the man. No, Renji. "I heard you," She said, then took another sip. "But, I'm not moving." Renji's eyes narrowed at that. "And why the hell not?" Rukia sat her drink down and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Because I'm sitting here and I don't feel like moving. If you want you can sit beside me." Renji looked speechless at that, but quickly recovered and instead of the expected glare he grinned and leaned down to where his face was close to Rukia's. "Ok honey, if you want that seat, I'll gladly let you sit in my lap, but that is **my **seat. Ask Tousen if you must, he knows." He motioned towards the bartender who looked like he didn't want to get involved.

Rukia glared, performing perfectly so far. "I don't think so, buddy. Just go sit somewhere else." She turned to face the bartender, Tousen, again. She could hear Renji make a shocked noise from behind her and figured he would be getting violent pretty soon.

Well, whatever happened, happened. A hand rested on her shoulder and once again, she turned around. But, instead of Renji (Whom she thought it would be) she was looking up at Ichigo. His face was unreadable, calm, but when he spoke his voice was warning. "I suggest you move, before he gets really mad." Her stomach tightened. Why? Was it fear? No, it was something different. "And if I don't? What are you going to-" Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and lifted her easily, then set her on another barstool. "I told you to move." Ichigo smirked slightly before sitting in the stool next to the one she had been sitting in originally, which was now occupied by Renji. She sat silent for a second, she hadn't expected that. Well, she would simply have to continue on as if nothing was wrong.

"Geez, calm down. Why is that stool so different from any of the others anyway?" She asked as Ichigo slid her drink to her. Renji grinned, obviously calm now. "It's not, but I like it best and I always sit here." Yeah, she already knew that much, she had seen him sitting there a good fifteen times, sometimes with women, sometimes with Ichigo, sometimes alone...

But instead of voicing her thoughts she simply said, "Oh."

Renji looked, no, _leered _at her, looking like he appreciated what he saw. She certainly hoped so, because if not she was gonna have a hard time. He ordered a drink, as did Ichigo, then turned his attention to her. "I don't think I've seen you here before, what's your name?" She looked at him, smiled. "My name is Kimi, and yours is Renji, right? At least I think that's what..." She turned to Ichigo and looked at him questioningly. "Ichigo." He said. Again, she already knew who he was, and that he was at The Killer every night, drinking, partying, and having a good time. _Too _good a time.

"-I think that's what Ichigo called you." His grin turned into a smirk. "Yes, I'm Renji. So is tonight your first time, Kimi?" Rukia felt her stomach do the odd clenching thing again. "E-exscuse me?" "I asked is tonight your first time at The Killer?" Rukia felt her face heat up. So he didn't mean it like that..."Um, yes, yes it is. I felt like having some fun so I figured I would come here and let off a little steam." Shit, she was getting flustered. Ok, she had to calm down or else she would blow it. Ichigo glanced at her, gave her a quick scan. "Is that so?" Ichigo asked, standing. "Then would you like to dance?" Rukia froze. What was going on? He wasn't supposed to be interested, Renji was. But if she refused his offer her cover might be blown, and if she failed... She smiled and also stood, forcing her legs not to give out. "Yes, I would."

----------

The alley that the fire exit led out to was pitch black except for a puny light right beside the door. Kira couldn't tell how long it was, but from where he stood it looked endless. The stench was almost unbearable, and if he didn't know better it smelled a lot like...blood? His stomach lurched, trying to empty it's contents. If he decided to pursue his curiosity and found something he wasn't supposed to... He was about to walk back inside when he heard it. A woman, and it sounded like she was in pain. Could it be the girl in the red dress? What if she was in trouble? What if she was being...His heart thumped rapidly and every cell in his body told him to go back inside and act as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't heard anything.

But...he couldn't just leave. He had to know what was going on, had to help the woman. He glanced at the door once more before quietly making his way down the alley, towards the sound. Another sound of pain, and this time he was sure it was a woman. It was closer this time too. He pressed his back to the hard red brick wall and slowly looked around the corner, holding his breath. Three figures stood in the shadows, one holding something that looked like...The hairs on the back of Kira's neck stood up straight. No, he couldn't have been... The figure tossed what he was holding away and it landed mere inches from Kira's feet.

He looked down and his stomach dropped. It _was _a woman, but not the one he had been following, and she was...His entire body started to tremble. They had killed her, he had just witnessed a murder and if they found him they would surely kill him too. He needed to leave, but his legs refused to move.

"Dammit, that tasted like absolute _shit._" "Shut up, Ikakku. At least you got to eat tonight. Aizen has been very generous, despite your constant idiocy." "Yeah right, Iba. As if you've done something right lately. You let that little _bitch _Orihime get away from you."

"You both need to shut the hell up. You're lucky he hasn't gotten rid of you!" The alleyway was silent for a second before they started speaking again. "Have you found it yet?" One of them sighed. "No, not yet. I've been looking everywhere but..."

"You know Urahara's onto us, right?" "Yeah, we need to work quickly." "Well, let's go back in and continue then, no sense in wasting time out here." A sense of dread washed over Kira when he heard their footsteps approaching. They were going to find him!

"Hold on a sec guys, you had better clean up this mess you've made. If somebody were to find these bodies," Bodies? As in, more than one? Kira felt sick. "-then we'd be in deep shit with Aizen. Now hurry up." A grunt escaped one of them and the woman next to Kira was dragged away. That's when Kira noticed her neck, and the two thin trails of blood running down it. What..?

"Hey, Hisagi, looks like someone decided to listen in on us." Kira looked up and realized that one of them was standing right next to him. Glaring at him. He was roughly shoved away and a man with black spiky hair scowled at Kira, standing only a few feet away. "So, I guess you heard everything huh? Well.." He approached Kira. "I guess we'll just have to deal with you." He reached forward and grabbed Kira's throat, but instead of snapping it, he pulled him closer, eyes burning with something powerful. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been spying on us so.."

He slowly lowered his face and Kira instinctively punched him in the side of the head with strength he didn't even know he had. The man stumbled a bit, took a few steps backward and Kira took the opening and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He heard footsteps thunder behind him and they only made him run faster, towards the door leading into the club. 'Please, let me make it! I don't want to die yet! Not here in this dingy alley! Please!' The footsteps were getting closer, proably only a few feet behind him. The door was fifteen feet. Ten, five, two...He burst through the door, but didn't stop running.

He ran into the packed dancefloor and looked around for Hinamori, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. 'Forget her,' He kept running, never slowing down. 'She doesn't know who they are and they don't know who she is, she'll be safe.' He gritted his teeth. 'I'm sorry Hinamori. If I die tonight I hope you live a long life full of good things.' 'Idiot!' His mind screamed back. 'You won't die if you lose them! Keep running! Hurry up and find somewhere to hide!'. The bathroom? No. The bar? He glanced at it and saw the girl with the black hair standing by it talking to a guy with orange hair. Shit, he couldn't stop. He could run back outside, but his gut told him not to. So his only option was the bathroom. He thought for a second before running into the ladies room. He was relieved to see it was empty and quickly got into one of the stalls. He could only pray they hadn't seen him go in.

He heard the door open, then footsteps. Cold sweat covered his entire body when the footsteps stopped right in front of the stall. They had seen him come in.

----------

Rukia was following Ichigo onto the dancefloor when a tall man with black hair and dark sunglasses stopped him and started speaking to him in hushed tones. Iba Testuzaemon. Ichigo nodded a couple of times and Iba was gone in a flash. Ichigo turned to her and offered an apolgetic look. "Sorry," He said as he motioned Renji over from the bar. "But something's come up. I'll see you later." With that said he strode over to Renji, talked to him for a second, then they both disappeared into the crowd. So something had happened, and it obviously didn't concern her, or else they wouldn't have let her go. She had to tell him about it.

She walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, pressing a small button that was on the bracelet she was wearing on her right wrist. To anybody else the button would have simply looked like a fancy gem, but she knew better. A crackling noise came from the bracelet, then his voice. "Yes, Kimi? Did something happen with the assignment?" "No, nothing putting me in danger at least. Something has obviously happened though, the whole gang's in a panic over something." "Is that so? Well, do your best to find out what, but don't risk exposure."

"I won't, Urahara, you should know that." "I do Kimi, but you're just so cute sometimes that-" Rukia quickly pressed the button again and his voice instantly cut off. She sighed and was about to leave the bathroom when she noticed someone was in the stall behind her. Not only that, the shoes she saw weren't women's. Dammit. If it was one of them then she had to do something.

She could easily knock him out but then he would simply report what he had heard later and if she killed him then they would figure it out soon enough anyway. Her best bet would be to knock him out. She readied herself then kicked in the stall door. The blonde haired man staired back at her with wide eyes, looking terrified. "Who the hell are you?" She bit out. He backed up. "M-me? Who are you? Are you with those guys?" Those guys? He couldn't mean..." What do you mean 'Those guys'? WHo are you talking about?" "T-The ones...that were in the alley. They killed a woman and I heard them talking and then they were running after me and- and-.." Realization dawned on Rukia. So he was the reason they were in a panic, and if they found him, they would surely kill him. He could be useful later on.

Rukia stepped into the stall and held the door closed, the blonde stepped back again, looking worried. "Don't worry, I'm not with them. But I know who they are, and if you heard them talking they're going to want you dead." "Y-Yeah, I kind of figured that when they said they were going to deal with me." "Ok, we need to get you out of here without them noticing. Can you run?" he nodded. "Good, because if they see us you're going to have to haul ass or you'll be caught. Got it?" He nodded again. The door to the bathroom opened and somebody walked in.

Rukia motioned for the guy to get on the toilet and stood perfectly still, hoping they didn't notice that the door was broken. The footsteps stopped and somebody knocked on the stall door. "This one's occupied." Rukia called out, hoping she didn't sound as uneasy as she felt. "Have you seen a strange man come in here?" It sounded like Iba. "Strange man? No, I don't think anyone's come in since I got here." "...Ok, thanks." Footsteps then the door opening and closing. Rukia sighed in relief.

"So they really are chasing me.." The guy said from behind her. She turned and looked at him. "What's your name?" She asked.

He looked at her a second before answering. "Kira, what's yours?" "You can call me Kimi for now. But we have to get out of here and fast. Do you have a car?" Kira nodded and stood up. "Good, give me your keys. What model is it? He reluctantly handed over his keys before saying. "It's a black Altima." Rukia nodded and walked out of the stall. "Where is it parked?" "Close to the door, to the left." "Ok, when I say run, get your ass to the car as fast you possibly can, ok?" He nodded again. "Ok then," Rukia said as she gripped the keys tightly in one hand and something that looked like a small bottle in the other. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading the reviews for my old Inuyasha and Witch Hunter Robin fanfics earlier and realized I didn't have a single flame. Unfortuantely for me, those had the best reviews (Ex: This is so awesome! Please update soon!) but I stopped them all in the middle of their freaking plots because I was veeeeery lazy and wouldn't write because I was worried that the chapters wouldn't reach the expectations of the readers. So...after I read every review, I beat myself in the head a couple of times, kicked some stuff (My poor toes ;.;) and decided I'm not gonna be a lazy ass about this fic. If you like it, I'm glad and hope you enjoy every chapter, if you don't well...you make me sad. But, alas, what I'm trying to say is basically "I'm sorry for the late update, I'm stupid, lazy, and a bit crazy, but I won't quit this fanfic. Even if I lose all inspiriation for it, I'll write something completely random as an ending just to end it (Though I'd rather finish it as planned...;). Anyway, enough with my speech, I hope you enjoy this chapter! - HisagixKira

P.S. Yes, I DID change my name, but I hope this doesn't confuse the hell out some people...;

(Note: My friend asked me earlier if this was a KiraxRukia fic. No, it's not. And Jadeb, thanks for the advice, I'll try and work on that.)

Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

The Killer

Chapter 2

Smoke made the air hazy, causing the cramped club feel even more suffocating than it already was. 'The Killer' was the hottest night club in Tokyo, known for it's loud music, bright lights, great drinks, and beautiful guests. If you didn't dress right, you wouldn't get in, if you didn't act right, you didn't get in. All in all, you had to be perfect, a great actor, or both

Right then however, Kira was seriously regretting he had gone that night at all. He just wanted to live a quite life without conflict, but he figured he had pretty much blown that dream already, so he would simply have to settle for getting himself home alive. Well, himself and Kimi at least, though he figured she could keep herself alive pretty well on her own. She was almost scary actually, with the fierceness in her eyes burning a hole right through him.

She made her way through the crowd with ease, instructing Kira to stay low and move quickly. He followed and did as he was told, carefully scanning the area for any sign of the men. Kimi opened the front door, looked around, then nodded and ran out. He was right behind her as she ran to his car. When they were only a few feet away Kira was suddenly blasted from behind and sent flying into the passenger side door, head smacking it roughly. He heard Kimi shout and forced himself to stand despite the dizzyness that swept over him. He could barely make out Kimi kicking one guy, and then opening the bottle she held and throwing it on the other.

While they were stunned she shoved Kira into the car, jumped in beside him and peeled out of the parking lot, hands gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles went white.

"Are you ok?" She asked, sounding mad.

Kira nodded and rubbed his forehead, trying to stop the pounding, but to no avail. "It just stunned me a little bit, but I'm fine. But are you ok, Kimi?"

She glanced over at him then turned her eyes back to the road and dropped her speed to within the limit.

"My name's not Kimi, it's Rukia. And yes, I'm fine."

So she had been lying. He sighed and put his seatbelt on, feeling somewhat less terrified than he had been earlier.

After a few minutes, Kira broke the silence. "Where are we going?" Rukia slowed the car to a stop at a red light.

"Somewhere safe."

----------

Rukia stepped into the bright office and nodded to the man that sat behind the massive mahogany desk. Kira followed reluctantly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Rukia got the other one. The man grinned at Kira before extending a hand and shaking the one Kira raised in return.

"Nice to meet you!" He said enthusiastically."If you don't already know, my name is Urahara Kisuke, but please just call me Urahara. And you are..." He flipped through a few pieces of paper. "Kira Izuru, age 17, currently a high school student on summer vacation. You have no job, no family, and no pets. Your hobbies include reading, writing and watching TV. Your school is a public high school and you're about to go into 12th grade. Anything I missed?" Kira's eyes widened and the man just continued to grin. Wondering how I know all that? Well, too bad. It's for me to know and you to find out."

Rukia coughed pointedly and Urahara looked at her for a second before speaking again. "Ah, yes! The reason you're here, now that I can tell you! Well, to an extent at least." He pondered for a second then looked at Kira and his face grew serious. "Do you know who those men were or what they were doing?" He asked.

"W-well...they killed that woman right? And a few others too?" Kisuke nodded and placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "Do you know how they killed them?" Kira shook his head. "Well, since I don't fancy long explanations I'll get straight to the point. They sucked every lost ounce of blood from their bodies, which killed them."

Kira's jaw dropped and Rukia made a startled noise. "Urahara!" She shouted. "What? I'm just telling him the truth. Geez, uptight..."

A cold chill crept up Kira's spine, making him shiver. "Sucked their blood? L-Like a vampire or something?"Urahara stopped for a second then his face lit up again. "Bingo! That's exactly right!"

----------

"Have you found him yet?"

"No, he and some woman somehow got away from Ikkaku and Iba." Hisagi growled and took a long drag of his cigarette. "Who was the woman?" He asked."I'm not sure. She had black hair that fell a little past her shoulders and she was wearing a red dress."

"Ok, Yumichika. Do me a favor and find out everything you can about this woman." Yumichika nodded and was about to walk out when Hisagi spoke again. "And don't tell Aizen about this yet, first we need to find out who they are." Yumichika nodded again and walked out, closing the door of the VIP room behind him. Hisagi turned to Ichigo and Renji and his eyes narrowed when they refused to look at him.

"You guys know something, don't you?"

Renji looked up for a second then immediately turned his eyes to the ground again. "Well," He began. "Maybe, maybe not. The woman...she sounds like the woman we were talking to earlier." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Hisagi cursed under his breath. "So she's with Urahara's group..."

Renji and Ichigo looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of themselves for their error. Hisagi stood, dropped his cigarette to the ground and rubbed it out with the bottom of his shoe.

"Don't worry about it guys, we'll catch her, no, them. We'll catch _them_." Hisagi left the room and closed the door with a resounding slam.

----------

Rukia glanced over at Kira who was seated beside her in his Altima.He was quiet, but she figured anybody would be shocked into silence after learning what he had.Kisuke had told him all he knew of vampires, some of the things he had said _she _hadn't even known about, some of them very horrifying details about what happened when they had a specific target, or others about how the people died and how much pain they were in when they did. She clutched the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Learning those details only fueled her hate for them.

She was sure they had learned who she was by now, especially after fatally injuring Iba and breaking Ikkaku's nose. That also meant that Renji and Ichigo also knew, so her mission with them was inevitably over. Now she had to protect Kira from them. She didn't like the idea of using him as bait but she had no choice. They would surely come after him, maybe even that night, but whenever they did she would be ready for them.

She jumped when a ringing noise suddenly startled her from her thoughts. She looked over at Kira questioningly.He mumbled an apology, pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kira!" Hinamori shouted from the other end. "Where are you!"

Kira groaned. "Hinamori...I'm sorry I completely forgot that I had taken you."

"What!" She asked incredulously. "Forgot! How am I going to get home!"

"Ummmm..." Kira looked over at Rukia who shook her head. He sighed before speaking again. "Hinamori, I'm sorry but, something really urgent came up. Can Toushirou give you a ride?"

"I...hang on." The earpiece went silent for a second then Hinamori started speaking again. "He said it's fine, but are you ok? Do you need help or anything? I could come over..."

"No!" He shouted, then he quickly dropped his voice to a calmer level. "I mean, it's ok. I don't need any help or anything, so just stay at home, ok?" She paused for a second. "Kira? What happened? I know something's wrong, what is it?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Hinamori, please, don't call me or come to my house for a little while, ok?"

"Wh-What! Kira! What's going on-" He pressed the end button then shut off the phone.

Rukia looked over at him. "My friend, Hinamori...she's at the club..." Rukia's indifferent expression turned to alarm. "Did they see her with you! They'll kill her too!" Kira shook his head.

"They didn't see her with me, I was only with her for a minute, and I didn't overhear them until later." Rukia let out an exhasperated sigh. "Just be more careful, ok? I don't want anybody else getting involved in this." Kira nodded then turned in his seat and stared out the window for the rest of the ride.

----------

Ichigo glanced at Renji as they walked out the doors of the killer, then turned his eyes to the ground."Renji...she looked exactly like _her_." Renji sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I know that, Ichigo."

"You think she's related or...?"

"She's definitely related," Renji bit out before sliding into the driver's seat of his blood red corvette. "There's no way it was a coincidence, especially considering the fact that she's targeting Aizen."

Ichigo sighed and plowed a hand through his spiky orange hair. "So...it's true then. You think it's revenge?"

"I don't know. Probably. I don't see any other reason why she would be with Urahara. Unless hunter blood runs in the family."

"So," Ichigo straightened up then turned to face Renji. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know , but I can tell you that it's going to be one hell of a ride from here on out."

----------

"We're here." Rukia stated when she finally pulled the car to a stop. Kira looked at the apartment building then at Rukia. "Where are we?"

"At my apartment" She replied as she stepped out of the car. "You'll be staying here a while. If you need anything, you'll have to buy it. It's too risky to go back to your house or school, or anywhere you usually go. They know who you are by now." Kira shuddered at the thought. He had always missed his family, had blamed himself for their death, but he was glad they weren't around at the moment. He didn't want anyone he loved getting involved in such a mess.

He stepped out of the car and glanced around the dark, empty parking lot, a sense of dread washing over him. "Are you sure they won't find us here?" Rukia headed towards the rusted metal stairs that led up the other apartments, walking briskly. "No," She said as she walked up the rickety steps. "But if any of them come here, I'll be able to handle them better than if we were at your house." She turned into a hallway then stopped in front of the first door on the right. She pulled keys from somewhere in her dress then unlocked and opened the door.

Kira walked in and blanched at what he saw. Pink bunnies dominated the space in the form of pillows, draped, printed wallpaper, untensils, even the phone was the shape of a pink bunny. Was this really Rukia's apartment? It looked more suited to a three year old. "U-um, Rukia, is this...I mean, do you really live here?" Rukia turned around around and looked at him with a curious expression. "Of course," She said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kira stood there speechless as she kicked her shoes off and went through a door that was across the room. He looked around a bit more and discovered the she also had a ceiling fan, a rug, a footstool and a picture that all continued the pink bunny theme. 'This definitely isn't what I expected.' He thought as he kicked his shoes off then placed them on the rug in front of the door. He sat down on the couch and waited for Rukia to come back out. He sighed and scratched his head nervously.

He didn't know what he was going to do. Rukia had said the vampires already knew he was, and before that Urahara had told him the details of how vampires would stalk their prey, then capture it, then suck it dry before they finally dropped the bodies somewhere where they wouldn't be seen. He winced at the thought.

His ideal death had always been falling asleep and never waking up, no pain, no complications, yet he was probably going to wind up in a dumpster or under a bridge after suffering, and torture and goodness only knew what else. How had he messed his life up so badly? Was it simply because he went to some stupid club his friend had been wanting to go to forever? When his Mom was still alive, she had always told him that everything happened for a reason. Was that what it was? Something similar to fate or destiny? Could he even do anything at this point, or was he destined to live in fear until they finally found him and killed him? If they did find him, would they kill Rukia as well? He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Why did he always seem to cause trouble for the people around him?

"Hey, you ok?" Rukia's voice shook him from his thoughts. He looked up to find her looking at him worriedly. Instead of the dress she had been wearing, she now had on black shorts and...a white t-shirt with a pink bunny on it. "Y-yeah.." He managed to get out. He was about to ask about her obsession with pink rabbits but she started speaking before he could. "Do you know how to fire a gun?" She asked.

"No, I don't like guns, or any weapons for that matter so I try to avoid them. Why? Do you think I'll need to use one?" Rukia shook her head and plopped into a chair across from him. "If you don't know how that's fine, but it would be better protection if you could. Anyway, I think they'll definitely try to find you- No, **_us, _**as soon as possible, so we need to figure out what we're going to do when they find us." Kira shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know how long it will be until they figure out where I live but..." She sighed. "They definitely will. I wish I could prevent it, since I like it here and didn't really want to move but...anyway, back to the point. Do you know how to fight at all?"

"No," Kira stated. "I've never been in any fights, I mean I know how to punch and maybe kick but it's not like I know martial arts or anything like that. Though, now I wish I did..." "Well, there's no time to learn now, so I just hope if you fall into a situation where you need to escape you can use your reflexes to get out of it." Kira's eyebrows shot up at that. "You mean, you think they might be here as soon as tonight?" Rukia shrugged, and something about the calm gesture made Kira's stomach drop. He was right, they _could _get there that soon. Hell, they might have already been outside the apartment, listening to them discussing the situation. The realization caused panic to overwhelm him.

His head began to throb from all of the pressure. "Calm down," Rukia said, seemingly reading his mind. "There's nothing you can do now, except hide and let me take care of them when they show up. You don't need to freak out right now, so get it together, ok?" Kira hesitated then took a deep breath and nodded.

He had to stay calm. He couldn't let the stress get to him. He took another deep breath then released it slowly. "Rukia, tell me the truth. Do you-" He paused then looked at her."Do you think that they'll be here tonight?"

She looked at him for a second then averted her eyes. "Yeah," She said, her voice sounding slightly hesitant. "Yeah, I do think they'll be here tonight." She hesitated again, then turned and looked him in the eye. "Actually...I know they'll be here tonight." Kira nodded.

He knew they would be too.


End file.
